


The ring

by TheElbForest



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki is an idiot, You're a badass, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElbForest/pseuds/TheElbForest
Summary: You’re a godess and the Avengers found an important item of yours. You try to take it back but somebody else is already there.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The ring

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for artcat13 on Tumblr. Message me here or on Tumblr (my blog is cap-loves-oneshots) if you want to request something !

*Clank*  
The vent cover fell to the floor. You let out a quiet curse; you weren’t supposed to make any noise. Breaking into the Avengers’ tower was hard enough already. Skillfully, you climbed into the vent, trying to not make any noise with your armor. You really should’ve worn some midgardian clothes… but now it was too late for that. Finally, you jumped out of the vent and landed on the floor, as silent as a shadow. Usually, you could not care less for these so-called “Avengers”, but they were in possession of an important item of yours. Specifically, your ring. You were a goddess, and your ring could bring wrath and destruction upon the nine realms if wielded by anyone but yourself. You stepped out of the shadows, your (e/c) eyes fixated on the item of your desire: a simple black ring, that wouldn’t have looked special if it wasn’t for the red glow it emitted. Suddenly, you felt the presence of someone else in the room with you. You turned around quickly, your (h/l) (h/c) hair whipping through the air. You came face to face with a beautiful young man. Green eyes, black hair – and asgardian armor. Shit. He wasn’t allowed to know who you were. Most Asgardians weren’t really fans of yours, since you were quite mischievous and loved playing pranks on them. “What are you doing here?” you asked, trying to block his line of sight with your slender body, shielding the ring from his piercing eyes. He smirked: “I could ask you the same. Judging from the way you entered here, I guess you aren’t supposed to be here, either. Who are you?” “My name’s (y/m/n).” You said, using your midgardian name in hopes of him not recognizing you. To no avail, as he answered: “Don’t try to trick me. I recognize your armor. But, luckily for you, I read quite a few books in my time, and I know that you didn’t exactly lie to me. (y/m/n) is just the name the midgardians gave you, isn’t that right, (y/a/n)?” I froze. He knew who I was. I tried to feign confidence as I answered: “So, you know who I am. But I still don’t know who YOU are. I don’t like not knowing something.” His smirk grew: “I am Loki of Asgard.”

Wait, WHAT?! Great job (y/n), you managed to run into the prince. Amazing. On the other hand, you did like him more than his brother, Thor. Loki wasn’t that different from you… but he was kinda mean, evil, and WAY more mischievous than you… hell, he was the GOD of mischief!  
“Why are you here, your majesty?” you asked, stretching out the word “majesty” mockingly. “Oh, you know what I’m here for.” He said, pointing towards the ring behind you. “You can’t have it!” you shouted. “And why is that?” “You wouldn’t be able to control its power.” You stated, a little more calmly this time. Loki just scoffed. He didn’t believe you. Of course he didn’t. He didn’t realize that he was in way over his head. Suddenly, and alarm started blaring. Shit. It was only a matter of time before the avengers would burst into the room, and you were NOT in the mood for dealing with them. You looked at Loki, only to find him gone. You looked back at the ring. It was gone as well. Oh no. That prince didn’t know what he just got himself into…


End file.
